1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to providing end-to-end quality of service for a virtualized desktop environment, and more particularly to integrating a front-end and back-end of a virtualized desktop environment to achieve an objective function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Desktop virtualization is a relatively new computing approach to application delivery and management. Typically, a virtualized desktop system consists of one or more servers which run virtualization software, a plurality of end-user devices called “thin-clients”, and a networking fabric which provides connectivity between the thin clients and the server(s).
Although centralized desktops provide flexibility, consolidation, and reduction in management costs, they introduce new research challenges not present in the traditional desktop model. Most prominent issues relate to how resources should be controlled and allocated on the back-end (e.g., how to implement virtual machine placement and the adjustment of shares between virtual machines), as well as to the adjustment of remoting protocol settings (e.g., the adjustment of frame rate and resolution) on the front end.